J A D E S
by reachfortheskygods
Summary: Jade Harley owns the greatest club in 1930's Manhattan. A place of dark secrets and exotic delights, men delve into the shadows of the night and cast free their inhibitions to immerse themselves in JADES, without a doubt the greatest establishment in the city, but with one dark secret that if revealed could change Jade and her girl's lives forever. Burlesquestuck AU
1. Chapter 1

JADES

Hushed voices. Dim lights. Red cloth.

Thin smoke. Amber liquid. Soft skin.

Pink hands on gray thighs. Rough fingers slip beneath short skirts.

Flushed noses nuzzle men's throats playfully.

Pointed teeth gleam in the darkness.

The watchers sit in the darkness staring at a blank cloth.

Watching.

Waiting.

Finally, the curtains part with a soft sigh revealing a stage as dark as death's eye and within it a slim, feminine figure. The nuances of the intricate staging are completely lost to the liquid darkness . Cigarette smoke curls lazily in the air, settling on the stage like a fog, caressing the dancer's ankles tenderly. The thick, black shadows hug the figure on stage tightly . She holds her position for several moments, hands above her head, her right leg bent in front of her, pointed toes grazing the stage lightly.

The audience seems to hold its breath as a pair of hands- seemingly dark black in the shadows-slide down her body and slowly caress the mysterious girl's hips. Her fingers hover over her thighs, teasing gently at the edges of her dress. A slow groan emanates from the stage, as the drummer begins to tap out a quiet roll on his drum. The girl begins to shake as the roll reaches its climax, hips swaying suggestively in the warm dim light and suddenly the trumpeter lets out a shrill moan and the lights jump on. The band kicks into action as the dancer on stage begins to sway and leap to the music. She sweeps her arms in a circle around her and twirls to the lively beat of the music, before turning back to smile at the audience. With a wink she bites her lip, teasing her neck and chest lightly with her fingers and the men in the audience let out an appreciative howl. A few giggles let her know that the girls are enjoying themselves too.

Jade watches all this from the bar at the back of the theatre, smiling proudly as she does so. She holds her glass lightly in her hand, although it's only water she's drinking- she needs a clear head tonight. With a sense of satisfaction, she lets her eyes roam over the crowded room, taking a note of each visitor and which of her girls they are with. They are all quite engrossed in the opening act, staring intently at the performance. Jade takes great pride in her acts. Each of her girls has worked hard on their routine and Jade is always happy to see her guest's reactions.

She likes to pay attention to her guests and treat them each as an individual- paying heed to special requests and requirements or odd behaviours. Due to this, she can often be found lurking at the back of the club, by the bar, where she can get a good view of the club while still remaining inconspicuous. She herself matches each client with a girl, which can be draining night after night, but well worth it, she feels, as her club is one of the greatest in New York, and certainly the most unique. It's just a shame that only a few knew about it, or she's sure they would have greater business. But sacrifices have to be made to preserve the distinctive style of her club and if it has to remain exclusive then so be it.

Jade closes her eyes and takes a small, satisfied sigh. She takes a deep breath of the smoky air before opening them again. She doesn't smoke herself, but finds the warm mix of tobacco and perfume in the air comforting. It's very warm in the hall as always-there are of course, no windows- so a light sheen of sweat covers her bare shoulders. She feels drowsy very suddenly, possibly due to the warmth and the familiar scents in the air. She feels her posture droop slightly and allows herself to lean on the bar counter. The barman ignores her as she, very gently, lays her head on the cold marble.

_Just a few minutes won't hurt_,she thinks sleepily, _just to get my act together. Just to...just to...rest for a bit...wouldn't... hurt..._

"Ma'am?"

Jade's head shoots up from the bar counter. She looks around confused for the owner of the voice. She finds him, peering through the curtain between the hallway and the front room.

"Oh." she says blushing furiously, " Regan it's just you."

Regan stares at her quietly, his large, brown eyes giving away nothing. Jade sighs.

"Yes Regan, what is it?"

She has to remember that despite his loyalty, Regan isn't the brightest tool in the box.

"Another customer, ma'am." He replies softly.

_Another one, _Jade thinks, _We're doing well tonight._

"Thank you Regan, I'll be right through...You can leave now."

Obligingly, Regan disappears behind the curtain.

Jade takes a moment to steady herself. She takes one last swallow of her water, and pats down her skin for patches of sweat. Leaving the glass on the bar, she stands up, smoothing down her dress as she goes. The dress, like everything else worn in her establishment, is a quality piece of work. It isn't modest to be sure, as it's neckline does more than graze Jade's chest and the slit up one side of the skirt reveals more leg than a woman would commonly be comfortable with. However, it differs from the dresses worn by Jade's girls in that is has a far more mature and sophisticated feel to it, telling the admirer that the wearer is very much the host and not the main event.

Brushing strands of hair gently out of her face, Jade walks briskly through the curtain door between the main hall and the front room. Cold air hits her face suddenly as she pushes the heavy cloth curtains behind her. The front room, as it's called, is a sordid, miserable affair. Peeling, gray paint coats the walls and the floor is dirty and cracked. The only regular occupants in the room are Regan and three ragged looking customers, peering intently into their newspapers and paying no attention to the ongoing 'act'- a skinny, drug addled girl swaying awkwardly as she removes her clothes with shaking hands. This isn't a real club of course, merely a facade to hide the true event. Both the men and the stripper are paid to be there, to make the fake club seem squalid and undesirable should unwanted visitors come calling. But Jade doesn't agree with it. The men seemed perfectly content, but the girl is far too thin to be healthy and barely seemed to register anything Jade says to her. Jade is also pretty sure that she is being paid in drugs for her work. But it wasn't Jade who had employed her, and what with everything else going on at the moment, she never seemed to find the time to talk to her partner about it. _Soon _she promises herself.

But there is sixth person in the room tonight, a young man taking off his coat and hat and handing them to Regan. Jade steps forward, and smiles to see it is a regular customer, and one she considers a dear friend.

"Dave, how nice to see you. I should have known to expect you."

Dave smiles back at Jade, as he removes his hat, smoothing down his light blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it Jade. I don't expect any special treatment. So long as you have the usual set up for me I'm more than happy ."

He winks at her as says so, his round cheeks red from the cold night air. Despite the fact that Dave had grown to quite a size since he and Jade were children together, his face still holds a youthfulness that Jade isn't sure will ever fade. However, despite his innocent appearance, Dave had collected for himself quite a large sum of money through quite a successful business, although Jade isn't sure said business is one hundred percent legal. Not that she's one to talk.

"You're a cheap date as ever. Come on, I think she's waiting for you now."

Jade beckons Dave past the confused looking stripper and her three 'admirers' and back into the main hall. The hot, tangy air envelops her once again and she's grateful for the heat. Smiling, she glances around the room for Dave's regular girl. But there's no need as she's already spotted them.

"Dave!" They hear an excited, high-pitched voice from the far left of the hall and Jade turns to see Terezi making her way over to them from one of the booths. She glides through the room, brushing her hands across the pillars that support the upper stalls and leaning heavily on the backs of chairs. Despite being blind, she moves with remarkable grace between the chairs and tables of other customers, feeling her way past the obstacles, although Jade knows that all of this is a charade. Blind though she may be, Terezi has no need to feel her way around the club. But none of the customers can know of Terezi's unique talent, so she keeps up the act, although Jade has a troubling feeling that Dave has seen past it. But if he has, he says nothing- today or any other day- and embraces Terezi as she approaches them.

"Hey there, Tz..." He murmurs, as Terezi slips her thin arms around his neck and bumps her lips softly against his jaw

"Hello Dave. You had me worried there." she smiles teasingly as she nuzzles her head against his neck. "You kept me waiting for almost a _whole week_..."

" Im sorry, baby. I have lots to do, you know how busy I am. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Terezi turns her head away from Dave and sniffs, as though she's offended by his weak apology. Dave responds by pulling her closer.

"Why don't we start making up for lost time..." Dave suggests softly, as he slips his hands down to her waist.

Although she's aware that Dave and Terezi's relationship is purely that of a client and a purveyor, Jade often feels as if she is interrupting private moments between them. However, as the couple slip away into the club, Terezi turns back to Jade and gives her a subtle wink before allowing Dave to lead her to their regular booth. Jade is reminded that Terezi is _very _good at her job.

Jade makes her way back to the bar slipping quietly behind the rows of tables. Almost every chair in the house, it seems, is filled by a visitor often with a girl perched on their knee or wrapped around their side. The dancer has finished her routine, her clothes now scattered around the stage and surrounding area, and she has exited to change for her next act. Jane can see the guests' attention waning as a low hum of conversation filled the room.

She sits back down at her stool by the bar letting out a heavy sigh as she allows herself to relax into the cool marble counter. There's no denying it, she's tired- exhausted even. Work has been getting to her a bit lately and it shows. Her normally flushed, open face seems tighter and paler beneath her make-up and the sway in her step has been replaced by something that resembles a trudge. It's not because she doesn't enjoy her work- she loves her job and her girls but the economy's gone downhill and seems likely to continue in that direction. For an expensive establishment like hers this could be the end. And she dreads to think what would happen if that was the case. It would mean her job, her home, her dream would all be taken away from her. Not to mention the girls. Where would they go without her?

These thoughts weigh heavily on her mind as she reaches for her drink. She scowls as her hand closes on air. The barman must have taken the glass away while she was greeting Strider. Irritably, she chaps sharply on the bar top, summoning the barman once again. She opens her mouth to ask for another glass of water but hesitates as she does so.

The club has barely been open for an hour and she's already exhausted. Once the shows are done she's going to have to clear up the stage, talk to her staff and then finally discuss her financial woes with her business partner. Surely _now _while she has a bit of time to herself it would be ok to have a little pick-me-up. Just something to see her through the night. Jade chews her lip anxiously as she deliberates. The barman stands in front of her waiting patiently for her order.

After a few seconds he speaks in a low soft voice.

"Ma'am can I get you anything?"

She knows she shouldn't but as she opens her mouth to speak she hears herself say.

"A Sidecar please."

Jade watches as the barman prepares her cocktail, deftly removing a glass from its shelf while grabbing a bottle of brightly coloured liquor in the other hand. He wears a smart, inconspicuous waistcoat and apron, elegant but unremarkable. As much as Jade is sure her tailor would love to go to town on all her staff, it's important for those not onstage to remain professional and unobservable, so as not to detract from the main event- Jade's gorgeous girls. The barman also wears a fine black hat which he has pulled down to his ears. He keeps his head bent forward so the brim covers his eyes and his face is blank and serious looking. Jade watches him for a while before speaking.

"You don't have to be here you know."

The barman continues preparing his cocktail and, not looking up, replies softly:

"No thank you Ma'am."

Jade leans over the counter and lowers her voice to a hushed whisper.

"But you don't have to do this Jane, you could be up there on stage like all the others! I've always said you were a gorgeous girl-"

The barman lifts her head to reveal a soft feminine face, framed by short spiky curls and a pair of round, shockingly blue eyes. She hisses back a little angrily:

"No Ma'am! I've told you before I'm just fine here!"

"But," Jade replies rapidly, as Jane anxiously returns to the glass "you have such talent Jane! And it's all being wasted here in this dingy bar, at least try it just one night a week?"

"We've been over this before," Jane squeaks as she glances around her nervously. "I'm happy here doing this! Now can we please drop it before someone overhears?"

Jade wants to continue, but looking into Jane's large watery eyes, knows there's not much point. Sighing, she sits back down in her seat, dejected.

"Well so long as you're happy Janey... I really don't know what goes through your mind sometimes though. It's only so long before someone finds out and there won't be much I can do when that happens!"

Jane returns her gaze to the drink .

"I know Ma'am..."

Her voice is quiet. If anyone ever did find out about Jane the game would be up of course. No one would take a female bartender seriously. Jade knows this is a source of anguish for Jane and feels bad for mentioning it.

"But you know even if you are found out you're still welcome to stay? You don't have to dance or work with the other girls but there's always a place for you here." She says kindly.

Jane turns round with Jade's cocktail.

"I know Ma'am. Thank you."

The pair exchange smiles as Jade accepts her drink and Jane wanders off to tend to some other customers.

Feeling even worse than she did before sitting down, Jade sips her brightly coloured drink. The drink is sweet and wonderfully cool in the sweltering hall, but the spirits go hot and fiery down her throat. A warm sensation fills her chest as she continues to drink.

Mulling over her cocktail, Jade turns around to look at the stage. It's still empty and the heavy red curtains have been drawn once more, but there are a few girls collecting various pieces of clothing around the stage from the previous act. Impatient of waiting, a few of the men in the front row take a swipe at them, trying to lift their skirts for a peak and make the girls blush. But the girls in question are used to this and dodge the men with a smile before hurrying backstage with a small bundle of clothes. Jade can hear muffled footsteps and voices emanating from the stage and knows it's time to get over there.

Taking her cocktail with her, she rises from her stool and makes her way through the hall, smiling to various guests as she does so. On her way there a short, dark haired figure rushes past her, almost knocking her over. She looks back and smiles to see Nepeta, a tray full of glasses in each hand, dashing behind the bar with a large, seemingly permanent, grin on her face. Nepeta is a hard working employee, young, pretty but impossibly sweet and innocent which makes her unsuited for work on stage. But she's tough, in her own way, and will go about any task you give her. In truth, Jade holds a soft spot for her, as do many of the girls. If a customer takes an interest in Nepeta there's always a girl nearby willing to distract him.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, Jade makes her way up to the stage and begins to mount the stairs on the right hand side which lead backstage. However as she does so she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

"Jade. Jade!"

Sighing heavily, Jade turns around just in time to see Vriska rushing up to her. Like all the other girls, she's dolled up for tonight's show. She wears blue, as she almost always insists, but has obliged in wearing silver shoes and jewellery and Jade's tailor has trimmed her corset with shimmery golden thread.

"Yes Vriska, what is it? I'm a little busy now actually could you come back later-"

"I just wanted to ask" Vriska interrupts with a little smile "about that show later on, I wanted to borrow one of Glitre's props, you know the big wooden cut out of the cocktail glass thing or whatever? But she says she needs it or something stupid and she's being a bit of a bitch to be honest, could you speak to her?"

As she talks she places her hands on her hips and squares her shoulders. Despite being one of the most attractive girls to work for Jade, Vriska has never picked up the knack needed for the job. Jade tries to use Terezi as a good example for her, pointing out the way she glides through the crowds and whispers gently to the clients. But Vriska is stubborn and the more you try to change her the more she will rebel, refusing to flatter the guests and folding her arms moodily when they try to touch her. She strides through the club arrogantly and Jade has often received complaints from guests, claiming that Vriska has tried to emasculate them or on occasion hurt them. But Vriska always had some excuse and Jade rarely has the strength or time to lecture her when she know it's pointless anyway. Vriska is unchangeable.

Breathing heavily, Jade lifts a hand to her faces and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Look, Vriska, honey we've talked about this. You're not getting a show tonight there's just too much on-"

"What?! No, we talked about this, I'm ready," Vriska retaliates raising her voice and gesticulating angrily " I have the clothes and anything and once you get that prop for me I'm good to go! What even is the problem here?"

Jade runs her hands over her face, feeling tired and lightheaded. This seemed to happen too often nowadays.

"The problem is" she starts to say slowly " that we don't have the time to fit in your show, we're not prepared and _you _aren't ready."

Vriska goes to interupt again but Jade stops her with a raised palm and continues:

"We're already running on a tight schedule tonight and we can't just go adding bits in. I told you that we might be able to get you a show soon, but not now! We've barely started practising your act, never mind performing it on stage, that is if we chose to do it at all! You can't even hold down a regular, what makes you think you're ready for an act to yourself?!"

At those words Vriska's face tightens angrily and her jaw tenses. Jade knows she's picked at a sore spot, mentioning the regulars. A regular is what Jade and her girl's call a customer who- for want of a better word- reserves a girl. This girl then spends the majority of her time with this customer, tending to them as a mistress would. Regulars pay more than normal customers and girls who tend regulars are treated well, given gifts and special treatment and often form close bonds with their regulars. It's still very much business, but often makes clients feel more satisfied. Terezi and Dave are an example of a very dedicated pair, Dave having selected Terezi as his regular girl after only a few weeks of visiting Jade's club.

But, most likely due to her stubbornness and unladylike nature, Vriska has never been chosen as a regular and is in fact fairly unpopular in the club. Often she helps out backstage or at the bar and sometimes she just doesn't turn up and stays in her room. But she seems to be very resentful towards the girl's who do have regulars and hates to be reminded that she doesn't have one, despite the fact that many of Jade's girl's don't.

Jade realises what she's done and tries to calm the situation down.

"You're just inexperienced that's all, there's nothing wrong with that. A few more weeks and we'll have an act for you, I promise-"

But it's too late, Vriska is already storming away, towards the door that leads to the girl's rooms.

"Vriska, come back! I didn't mean it like that!"

Vriska slams the door behind her leaving Jade on her own. Throwing her hands in the air, and deliberating for a moment whether she should follow her, Jade ascends the stairs, now more tired than ever.

Backstage, there are people rushing back and forth setting up and preparing for the night's act. The act on stage earlier was a warm up act, to keep the audience's attention while everyone set up. But now it's time for the real show to begin. Jade walks, in a slightly wobbly line, onstage which is still hidden by the deep red drapes. She can hear the muffled chatter and laughter of the audience from beyond it and feels an excitement stirring in her chest for the night to come.

She goes to take another sip of her drink but finds her glass is empty. She frowns before looking around her. Catching the eye of one of the girl's working as a stage hand , she beckons her over.

"Darling," she says as the young girl hurries over "take this to the bar for me there's a sweetie."

And without waiting for a reply, she thrusts the glass in the girl's hands and turns round to face the curtain. She hears the girls around her running offstage, gathering various pieces of equipment as they go, until it is only her left. There is a hush from the wings as they wait for Jade to begin. After a few seconds, Jade nods, not to anyone in particular but that doesn't matter. Because she knows everyone is watching her.

With a soft slither, the curtains part and the audience is quiet, as every business man, every lonely husband, every raunchy entrepreneur and all the girls that are with them turns to face Jade. All the lights go down, but for a small spotlight centred on the stage. Jade feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her, as all the worries and woes of the day seem to melt away and all that is left is her and the audience. She pauses, letting the audience wallow in the silence for a few seconds. When she speaks her voice is loud, warm and holds none of the tightness and anxiety it had earlier that day.

"Hello my friends! And welcome to another evening at the grandest club in Manhattan! We have a wonderful night ahead of us, with ten exciting acts, two beautiful singers and a whole host of stunning dancers at our fingertips. So pull up a chair, grab a drink, find yourself one of my gorgeous girls and let all your troubles float away. Your woes, doubts and uncertainties can wait until morning because your worries aren't welcome here.

Relax, kick back and indulge your every little fantasy because my girls are here to please you. Without further hesitation I would like to introduce you to my lovely ladies and welcome you warmly to JADES!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark and quiet in the booth, the warm thick air seeming to wrap tightly around the occupants rendering their movements sluggish and heavy. Terezi lounges sleepily beside her partner, her small body fitting snugly into the plush seating. Dave's arm is wrapped around her shoulders, pushing her further into her seat, his fingertips tracing little spirals on her arms as they watch the stage together.

The room is filled with the smell of people. A pungent mix of sweat, cologne and alcohol infuses the air, seeming to press in around Terezi like a sickly wall. When she first arrived at JADES the smell had overpowered her, almost making her faint after only a few steps into the club. But she is used to it by now and the smell is familiar and almost-but not quite- comforting.

A new odour permeates the air, as Dave shifts position beside her. His scent is musky but clean, containing strong traces of soap and talcum powder. Unlike many of the rich men who attend this club he doesn't wear any cologne or cloying perfumes, giving him a fresh, untainted smell. However, due to the heat, twin patches of sweat now punctuate the odour. But Dave is far preferable to the thick, smoky air which fills the rest of the club so she buries her head further into his side, savouring the crisp, soapy smell that wafts off his newly-washed shirt.

Through the fog of smells that creep through the club, Terezi can just make out the dancers onstage. There are three of them, each coated in a sherbet sweet glaze of powder and makeup. They dance in formation, mirroring each other's movements perfectly as they glide their hands slowly up their thighs. They begin to play with their stockings, bobbing lightly to the beat off the music. Terezi can smell them smiling flirtatiously, teasing the crowd, from which a cloud of lust emanates- a dirty, dark smell which reminds Terezi of home. She blocks out the rest of the club and focuses on Dave's smell, breathing in and out heavily.

Dave shifts beneath her and Terezi feels his warm breath on her head as he is distracted from the dancers. His fingers graze her neck and she moves with them, lifting her head upwards to look at him. She smiles sleepily and reaches up to remove his glasses. He blocks her with his hand, still anxious in some way about revealing his face. But no one can see them in the booth, as he knows well and Terezi has seen him with less on than his stupid glasses. She bats his hand aside easily and slips his shades down his handsome, if some-what fresh looking face, revealing a pair of startling red eyes. Not breaking eye contact, she places his glasses on the table beside them and sits up, slipping her arms around his neck. Gazing blindly into his face, she brushes her long, slim fingers lightly against his skin and feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Knowing that the darkness of the booth will protect them from peeping eyes, Terezi moves closer to Dave, letting her nose skim his as she closes her eyes and gently brushes her eyelashes against his cheek. Dave trembles beneath her and moves swiftly, taking her jaw in his hands and moving her lips to kiss his. Terezi can feel desire building up in him, heating his blood like a flame, the lust making his movements clumsy and brutish.

But Terezi isn't done playing with him yet and after kissing back passionately for only a few seconds, she lifts her lips from his, letting her chest settle lightly against his, reminding him there's more to her than her mouth. Slowly, she moves herself so she's sitting on his lap, straddling his legs between her thighs. Dave goes still, breathing heavily as Terezi works her hands further down his body. She leans forward and rests her face on Dave's shoulder, breathing lightly into his ear as she allows her hands to take over, slipping over his stomach and down to his trousers. She smiles broadly, her small pointed teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Did you miss me more than I'd imagined?" She whispers breathily.

She smells the heat rise to his cheeks and her grin widens. She moves backwards and kisses him again, allowing him to place his hands on her hips. Human men, she has discovered, like to be teased. But they get embarrassed easily, troubled by some absurd notion of manhood. As though their dominance over woman is the source of some kind of pride. But she knows when to let them reclaim the situation. To let them feel in control.

Dave works his hands up her body and loosens the straps of her dress. She feels her heart beating faster, as Dave pulls the fabric of the outfit down until its strains against her chest and he moves his hands to her breasts, ready to strip her bare-

The act on stage ends with a large cry from the band, and both Terezi and Dave jump as the audience erupts in cat-calls and whistles. Dave's hands fly off Terezi as she jerks her head upwards, swivelling her head towards the source of the noise. Heart beating erratically, Terezi lays a hand to her chest, exhaling shakily as she realises it was just the dance ending. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten about the dancers. Forgotten that they were barely an hour into the night and that most of the men in the club would watch the dancers for a good few hours longer before allowing themselves to be led upstairs by one of the girls.

Noticing that Dave is just as startled as her, Terezi smiles down at him kindly. Slipping the straps of her dress back over her shoulders, she leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Perhaps, I should go get us some drinks?" She suggests.

Dave murmurs back something incoherent and rearranges himself as Terezi steps neatly from his lap and begins to walk away from the booth. She feels it would be a good idea to give him some time to compose himself. He seems a bit ruffled.

Leaving Dave and the booth behind her, Terezi walks around the back of the club, so as not to disturb any of the audience members. She arrives at the bar, which is currently very busy with various girls and men who have stood up to get drinks between acts. Sitting herself at one of the stools, she decides to wait until the crowd has cleared a bit, as Dave could probably do with the extra time anyway.

She twiddles with her hair idly, listening to the chatter and flirting that fills the air around her. She's ignored generally, a small indiscernible figure lost in the crowd. She doesn't do anything to draw attention, but enjoys the little moment she has to herself. Girls around her giggle and smile -sugar sweet grins between plump, strawberry lips- over-eager to please their lovers. It would be repellent if she didn't do the exact same thing night in and night out. But that's the nature of her life. And she surprises herself everyday with being ok with that. Maybe she's changed more than she thought she had. That's what troubles her really. Has she changed, really changed? And if she has changed, is it for better or for worse?

She knows someone who hasn't changed at all though. Someone who's skulking very close by. Her blueberry bubblegum scent punctuates the air like a knife. Another familiar smell, she could catch the scent a mile off. Vriska seems to forget that as she hangs over the side of the banister above Terezi, watching her with narrowed eyes. Terezi isn't sure why she's on the first floor instead of backstage or with a customer but she can feel her glare. However, she can smell that her sister is in a foul mood, so decides not to acknowledge her. She keeps her head down, pointed towards the cool marble countertop of the bar.

The crowd at the bar continues as normal and Terezi holds her position until she smells Vriska move away, through the door that leads to their respite blocks. She frowns silently to herself. Vriska's been acting weird lately. She seems even more surly and vicious than usual. It feels like Terezi hasn't talked to her in a long time. But she's been kept busy of late, tending the customers, helping Nepeta clear the rooms, tending to Dave when he bothers to appear. And Jade seems to be trying to fit in more and more of Terezi's shows every night. She often goes to bed late and exhausted. She begins to feel a little annoyed at Vriska, loitering and taking it easy while there's so much work to be done.

Speaking of work she should probably get back to Dave. The next act is about to begin and people are starting to file back into their seats. Taking advantage of the sudden clearance Terezi catches Jane's eye and beckons her over. The stout, young bartender totters over and listens to her order without comment. She begins to prepare the drinks.

As Jane busies herself with various tumblers and bottles, Terezi lets her nose wander over the shelves of liquor that line the wall. She pauses at a bottle of thick, red cherry liquor and inhales deeply. She lets out a little sigh though, as she knows she cannot touch it. When JADES was newly established and only a few fresh-faced young trolls worked there, there had been some experimentation with alcohol. Unsuccessful experimentation. Most of the trolls who'd been brave enough to try the pungent smelling alcohol had fallen sick, vomiting profusely and experiencing terrible stomach pains, and others had fallen into fits of violent rage or inconsolable depression. After that, Jade had forbidden any and all consumption of alcohol by trolls. This had all been before Terezi's arrival of course, so she hasn't experienced drinking herself. She often wishes she could though, just to know what it's like to fall into a happy drunken stupor, free of care. Also, this particular bottle of cherry liquor smells absolutely delicious.

But the bottle is blocked by Jane's frame as she hands the two completed drinks to Terezi, a Gin Rickey for Dave and a Coca Cola for herself. Gloomily, she takes the drinks in hand and begins to walk back to Dave. Most of the audience are watching the stage at this point, as a new act has started and Glitre and Sappho's flashy routine is in full swing. Terezi expects Dave to be watching too, but finds him instead hunched over in his seat. She hesitates for a moment, unsure of what he's doing. But then he sits up and Terezi can see he's lit a cigarette and is taking a long drag while shaking the match out in his other hand.

Wriggling her nose in distaste she covers the short distance between them. She places the drinks in front of Dave and then, before he can say anything, she grabs the foul smelling roll up from his mouth and tosses it into a dusty corner.

Dave stares at the place where his cigarette used to be and then at the place where Terezi has thrown it. He raises his hands indignantly and his brow furrows as he turns to his companion.

"What the hell, Terezi?" His voice is raised and angry. But Terezi isn't suffering him and instead she sits herself firmly on his lap.

She doesn't like it when Dave smokes, doesn't like the taste, doesn't like the smell. He can't know of course but she's extremely sensitive to the stench of tobacco and if she doesn't have to suffer through it she won't. It's the first time she's ever tried to stop Dave doing it though and he isn't happy about it.

He tries to push Terezi back, off his lap, grabbing at her hands as she tries to entwine them in his hair.

"What has even gotten into you? That was my Goddamn cigarette, Tz!"

But Terezi doesn't answer, just slips out of his grip. With a strange, blank look on her face she grabs Dave's drink off the table and brings it to his face.

"Baby, shut up" she smiles as she brings the glass to his lips "and have a drink."

"Terezi, no-" he splutters as she tips the glass down his chin "Ack! pftt-Stop!"

He tilts his head away, spitting out gin as the rest of the drink drips down his front and onto his shirt. He turns back round again, a look of fury on his face, his mouth open to shout. But before he can Terezi leans forwards and kisses him, grabbing at his face with her hands. She can feel him trying to speak beneath her lips, but soon he stops and is kissing back just as passionately and she feels his hands slide up her back.

"Dammit Terezi." He growls against her lips.

She feels his hands wander downward again and soon they're caressing her hips and ass. She kisses him harder and opens her mouth to run her tongue over his lips, savouring the bitter, sticky alcohol that covers them.

Dave melts like butter beneath her fingers and she smiles, knowing that she's played Dave like a finely tuned instrument. Because no matter how angry he pretends to be, Dave will always come running back. Dave and every other man. There are those on this planet that call her a whore. A slut. Or worse, a demon, an abomination. They can cast her aside like a worm, spit at her on the streets and play her like a fool. But when the oh-so-pure, oh-so-godly men come out at night to sate their desires, it's Terezi they come crawling to. It's her they want. It's her they need.

And that's the way Terezi likes it.


End file.
